To Save a Lost World
by Lunatari
Summary: 50 years ago a mysterious battle took place in London, in which everyone disappeared.A legend found of a boy destined to save a world, but in doing so destroyed it. Now Lily Peterson wife of james peterson, gets dragged into an age old battle between dar


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you have read in the Harry Potter series, but any original characters are mine, along with the plot.

Chapter one: Hope, Truth, Dream, Reality

It was a bright day in New York that Tuesday. "A happy day," Lily murmured smiling and laying her hand across her bloated stomach. Her child, her wonder child. Thke doctors had said she was infertile, telling her she could never have a child at least not the natural way. They had gone home despondent ignoring the concerned calls from their friends until Sirius and Rhaeya had blundered their way into their flat, Sirius passionate truth, and Rhae cool logic. She smiled remembering that day.

_Flashback_

'Lily lay still in her bed, staring with dull emerald eyes at the ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thing around. She knew she should get up but she didn't have the strength, heart or will. She heard the rumbling of the furnace and knew vaguely that James must be in the library. Their library was in the old storage cellar which had been made for its coolness and therefore had no heaters or air vents connected. So, Lily had gone out and bought the furnace and had air vents connected as a birthday present to James.

After they had got the news, James never ventured out of there preferring to sleep on the vinyl couch in the loft. Likewise, Lily had barely ate in the past few days, and never got any sleep, even though she spent most of her time in bed.

Bang! Bang!! Bang!!!

Lily jumped, startled, at the noise. She had been trapped in self isolation for so long she had forgotten what it meant. Bang! Bang!! Bang!!! The redhead dimly realized the noise was coming from the front door. She didn't care, she knew they would go away if ignored.

"Lily Anne Peterson!! You had better answer this door right now!!" She flinched, what was he doing here? Then she knew she was in trouble when she heard his next words. "Me and Rhae have been calling for days, hell even Peter and Remus have been calling. Whatever put you into this state is not worth giving your life up for! Stop sitting around feeling sorry for your-"at this point Lily couldn't take anymore, she jumped off the bed and stalked to the door throwing it open in her fury.

" You don't know anything," Lily hissed emerald eyes flashing with a fire that had not been there for days; one just had to feel sorry for Sirius. "You don't get how important it was to be me," Lily yelled in Sirus and Rhae's shocked faces. " My life means nothing, nothing…." Lily was whispering near the end. She looked up into her friends and couldn't take anymore, she felt the walls crumbling down and couldn't hold on any longer; she burst into tears. Sirius was staring at her, while Rhae moved forward and took Lili into her arms, letting her softly sob against her chest. Not asking anything just being there for her. Crying she slowly told them what happened.'

_End Flashback_

Soon after that she had got pregnant, and everyone was shocked and awed. The doctors all looked a her as if she was a medical miracle, which in a way she was, she reminded herself wryly. After all how many infertile women suddenly get pregnant? Lily sighed happily, she was content now, if a little hungry. James had gone out to get her Chinese, not the hospital slop they called food. A nurse walked in smiling shyly, Lily smiled back, before falling back gasping and clutching her stomach. All she felt was pain, her vision blurred and she heard shouting in the back round and dimly felt herself strapped to her bed and wheeled away…… through many bright marble halls filled to the brim with people with haunted eyes wearing strange clothes all smiling as she passed, children staring with dull eyes that had seen too much…. All staring at her with hope filled eyes…. And then she saw an angel, smiling at her with despairing green eyes…. The eyes of someone doomed….. And later she would swear that she loved him…….

Short yes I know, but I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and finally decided to take a chance. So what do you think of the ending…..10 points to someone who can guess.

Please review, no flames please, helpful criticism appreciated.


End file.
